The emergence and development of computer networks and protocols, such as the Internet and the World Wide Web (or simply “web” or “Web”), allow users to download and display dynamic webpages on their computing devices. One way to display data content in a webpage is to include data into templates. Templates maintain the layout and design of a webpage and provide a webpage with an aesthetic look, while the webpage updates its content.
However, computing devices that display webpages often receive content that a webpage does not use or display. For example, when a conventional web server receives a message request from a client to update a webpage, a conventional web server may gather the requested content and sends the content to the conventional client. However, a subset of the content may already be present on the conventional client, and is needlessly sent over the network. This results in a waste of network resources and latency on a web server and a client, as they handle content that they do not need.